Abnormal
by kapumali
Summary: Beberapa member EXO terjebak di dimensi lain bersama Park Sora dan mereka sedang berusaha untuk kembali ke dunia mereka sendiri dengan bantuan seorang hantu. ((I'm not quiet sure with the genres, but there is a little romance in this story))
1. Abnormal - Chapter 1

Suasana masih tetap sama seperti 30 menit yang lalu. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Masih bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan keadaan disekitar mereka yang asing dan dingin. Masih bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka nantinya. Dan masih tak percaya akan semua hal yang telah terjadi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" akhirnya Jongdae bersuara. Frustasi dan rasa marah terdengar di suaranya. Tak ada yang menjawab. Kris tersenyum muak, bahkan pertanyaan sebodoh itu tak bisa dijawab oleh mereka. Merasa ingin meledakkan kemarahannya, Jongdae melempar kursi kelas tua di dekatnya ke tembok kosong tempat hantu itu berdiri. Tak ada yang bereaksi. Semua terlalu lelah untuk mengurus orang lain dan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam di pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Park Sora, adiknya. "Kau lapar?" tanyanya kemudian sambil menyibakkan beberapa rambut panjang Sora ke belakang telinganya. Sora menggeleng tanpa melihat Chanyeol. Dia tak ingin menatap langsung mata hampa kakak tersayangnya itu.

"Kalian tak akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan makhluk hidup di sini." kata hantu yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok ruang kelas rusak itu. Mengingatkan mereka semua akan kenyataan bahwa mereka sudah tak beradi di 'dunia' mereka sendiri.

Suho berdecak kesal. Dia marah karena keadaan tak berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya dan kenyataan bahwa dia tak bisa mengontrol keadaan ini membuatnya semakin ingin meledak. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas mencari batu-batu sialan itu." Usul Suho. Dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Mereka semua, sudah muak dengan semua ini.

"Kau akan melakukan apa yang hantu itu katakan?" kata Kai tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari lantai. "Adikku membutuhkanku. Aku tak punya waktu untuk mencari batu bodoh itu disini." Lanjutnya sambil membanting kasar topi yang sedari tadi diremat-rematnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa kembali tanpa batu itu bodoh!" bentak Suho muak. "Atau mungkin itu memang jalan terbaik untukmu. Dunia tak akan keberatan kehilangan seorang penari telanjang." Ejek Suho kemudian. Kai memang bekerja sebagai penari telanjang, namun dia memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan hal itu. Tak peduli menurut kalian itu 'pantas' atau tidak.

Merasa tak terima, Kai dengan cepat menyerang Suho. Dia menggenggam erat kerah baju seragam Suho dan meludah tepat di muka Suho. "Apa yang kau tahu, hah?!" bentaknya keras sambil memukul rahang kanan Suho. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kai. Lelah dan merasa bodoh akan apa yang telah ia perbuat, Kai mendorong Suho kasar lalu berjalan kembali ke pojokan ruangan yang gelap. Suho sendiri lebih merasa bodoh akan perbuatannya barusan, ia merundukkan mukanya dalam-dalam dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada satu titik di lantai. Tak berani melihat teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kai. Suaranya lebih terdengar putus asa sekarang.

"Apakah itu penting sekarang ini?" kini Kris yang meledek Kai. Kai tak menggubrisnya, tetap diam di pojok ruangan dengan pikiran yang tak bisa lepas dari adik kecilnya yang sekarang pasti sedang mencemaskannya.

"Jam delapan malam." Jawab Sora yang mengerti apa tujuan Kai menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku seharusnya menidurkan Lee Ha Jae sekarang." Kata Kai lirih. Punggungnya semakin rendah, tak bisa lagi menahan beban yang menimpanya. Sora memutuskan untuk mendekati Kai. Ia duduk disebelah Kai dan mulai menepuk-nepuk punggung Kai.

"Ha Jae-_ah_ akan baik-baik saja." Kata Sora menenangkan. Hal ini membuatnya teringat akan apa yang mempertemukannya dengan Kai dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP. Sora yang tersesat saat berusaha mencari toko baru yang ingin dikunjunginya entah mengapa berakhir di daerah tempat Kai berkerja.

"_Oppa_….. pulanglah…" rengek adik kecil Kai yang masih berusia lima tahun terdengar di telinga Sora. "Aku tak suka _ahjumma-ahjumma_ itu memanggilmu 'cokelat panas'." Lanjutnya yang langsung membuat miris hati Sora yang mendengarkannya. Tapi tentu saja Kai sebagai seorang kakak jauh lebih sakit mendengar hal itu dari adik yang sudah seperti harta terakhirnya itu.

Kai mencopot kalung bertuliskan **'**HOT CHOCO_**late'**_ yang tergantung di lehernya lalu berjongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan tinggi adiknya. "Tunggu disini yah, _oppa_ akan mengantarmu pulang." Katanya lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambut adik perempuannya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kai mengganti pakaiannya yang tadinya super ketat menjadi pakaian biasa dan kembali menemui adiknya. Siap mengantarnya pulang, dan saat dia berbelok dari gang kecil yang selalu ia lalui itulah Kai mendapati Sora sedang berjongkok dengan bodohnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" kata Kai. Karena waktu itu dia dan Sora hanya teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu akrab, dia merasa canggung dan mukanya memerah. Sora pun juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu.

"Aku… tersesat." Jawab Sora sambil berdiri cepat. Hening.

Ha Jae menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan besar Kai. Dan Kai tahu pasti kalau adiknya sudah mengantuk. Dengan lembut ia menggendong adiknya menuju pelukannya. Beberapa sentuhan lembut di kepala Ha Jae berhasil mengantarnya ke dunia mimpi.

"Ikuti aku, aku juga akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Kai sambil mulai berjalan.

Diperjalanan Kai bertanya pada Sora sudah berapa lama Sora berjongkok disana dan apa saja yang telah ia dengar. Sora menjawab dengan jujur dan berjanji tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepada siapa-siapa. Kai hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Sora mengikutinya ke rumahnya. Bodohnya, Sora hanya menurut. Berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Kai menuju rumah Kai, teman sekelasnya yang tak pernah benar-benar diajaknya berbicara sebelumnya.

Di rumah Kai, Sora jadi mengerti kalau Kai ternyata seorang yatim piatu yang hanya tinggal bersama neneknya yang sudah sangat tua. Nenek yang sudah mulai sakit-sakitan dan tidak bisa berjualan lagi sehingga mengharuskan Kai untuk bekerja. Dan tak ada yang mau menerima anak dibawah umur untuk bekerja pada saat itu, jadi tak ada jalan lain untuk Kai kecuali bekerja sebagai suguhan muda di tempat terlecehkan itu.

Malam itu, Kai langsung kembali ke tempat kerjanya setelah menidurkan Ha Jae. Dan Sora masih berada di rumah Kai, berbincang-bincang dengan nenek Kai sambil memasakkan kare karena hanya itu hal yang bisa Sora bantu pada saat itu. Sora tak pernah menyangka kalau keesokan harinya Kai akan berterimakasih pada Sora dan mengatakan kalau adik kecilnya menyukai kare buatan Sora. Sejak saat itulah, tanpa ia ketahui setiap pulang sekolah Sora akan mampir ke rumah Kai untuk membuat makan malam dan bermain dengan Ha Jae.

Karena itulah Kai dan Sora menjadi dekat dan Kai memutuskan untuk memasuki SMA yang sama dengan Sora agar mereka bisa tetap berhubungan -demi kepentingan Ha Jae tentunya-. SMA yang kini membuat mereka semua berada di tempat terkutuk ini.


	2. Abnormal - Chapter 2

Park Sora membuka matanya dan keadaan di sekitarnya masih saja sama. Gelap, asing dan dingin. Yang berbeda hanyalah, kini Sora sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya. Dia mengamati ruang kelas rusak itu dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah terbangun. Duduk di atas meja kayu kuno yang menghadap jendela besar ruang kelas tersebut. Mengamati dataran mati di depannya yang hanya disinari sinar pucat bulan purnama itu. Sora mengambil jas seragam Chanyeol yang dipakainya untuk tidur tadi dan berjalan perlahan menuju kakak tersayangnya itu. Takut membangunkan yang lain meski ia sendiri tak yakin kalau teman-temannya itu 'benar-benar' tertidur.

"_Oppa_…." Katanya pelan. Chanyeol menoleh. Ia tersenyum kepada Sora dan langsung menggeser tempat duduknya. Mempersilahkan Sora untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sora sambil mengembalikan jas seragam Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol sangat dingin saat ia menerima jas tersebut, membuat Sora sadar kalau selama ini kakaknya pasti juga kedinginan, tapi ia tetap saja memaksa Sora untuk menggunakan jasnya sebagai bantal agar Sora dapat menggunakan jasnya sendiri sebagai selimut.

"Aku sedang berpikir tentang apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia kita sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol. "Dan itu membuatku teringat akan masa kecil kita dulu." Lanjutnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum putus asa.

Masa kecil mereka? Yang Sora ingat hanyalah Chanyeol yang tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh Sora. Dengan rambutnya yang terkuncit lucu, Chanyeol akan mengajak Sora bermain dan akan menangis kalau Sora lebih memilih bermain dengan Barbie-nya. Dia juga akan memarahi kedua orang tua mereka bila kedua orang tuanya membelikan Sora mainan yang membuat Sora tak mau bermain dengannya.

"Kau tak pernah membiarkanku bermain dengan siapapun dulu." Kata Sora. Tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya mengingat tingkah Chanyeol dulu. "Kau bahkan selalu menghapus semua nomor lelaki yang aku punya saat aku masih SMP." Lanjut Sora. "Dan aku juga masih mengingat semua interogasi bodohmu. Semua acting jelekmu tentang 'aku berniat melihat-lihat isi memorimu tapi berakhir menghapus semua kontak lelaki di hp-mu, maaf….' Aku tak percaya kau bisa lebih membebaskanku setelah SMA ini." Sora seakan tak bisa berhenti menceritakan kisah-kisahnya itu. Dan semakin ia mengingat perbuatan-perbuatan bodoh kakaknya itu, semakin ia merindukan dunianya. Dunia dimana ia harus memohon sambil menangis di kaki Chanyeol hanya untuk mendapat izin bermain dengan teman sesama jenisnya saat dia berusia empat tahun. Dunia dimanaChanyeol selalu memaksanya memasuki sekolah yang sama dengannya agar dia bisa memantau Sora 24 jam penuh selama satu minggu.

Sora menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Chanyeol. Tak menyangka kalau dia akan sangat merindukan dunia yang ia benci itu sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sebesar ini?" kata Chanyeol,merasa kehilangan adik kecilnya setiap bertambahnya hari.

"Jangan khawatir _oppa_….Aku akan selalu membutuhkanmu tak peduli seberapa tua aku nanti." Kata Sora sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini Sora. Kau tenang saja." Kata Chanyeol dengan tekat bulat. Tak peduli apa, adik kecil yang sangat disayangnya itu harus kemabali ke dunia nyata.

"Kitaberdua akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama _oppa_." Tegas Sora. Entah mengapa perkataan Chanyeol barusan membuatnya merasa kalau kakaknya itu akan mengorbankan apapun bahkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mengeluarkan Sora dari tempat ini. Dan Sora tak mau itu terjadi. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini bersama kakaknya. Ia ingin keluar dari tempat ini bersama semuanya. Ia tak ingin keluar dari tempat ini sendiri dan kesepian nantinya.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini….." kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kalian lebih baik bergerak cepat mulai dari sekarang." Suara dingin hantu itu tiba-tiba terdengar. Tak ada yang tahu sudah berapa lama hantu berambut pirang pucat itu berdiri tak jauh dari meja yang diduduki Sora dan Chanyeol. "Aku akan membantu kalian." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Apa kita bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Tao yang sudah berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah ruangan. Hantu itu tak menjawab. Ia dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan membuka pintu kelas yang sebelumnya terkunci itu. Menyadarkan sekelompok pelajar itu kalau mereka tidak punya banyak pilihan lain selain menuruti kata hantu itu.

"Ikuti aku." Kata hantu itu dingin sambil melayang perlahan menembus Tao lalu pergi menuju koridor depan kelas.

"Sebelum itu, setidaknya kita harus tahu siapa namamu." Kata Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Heh. Bagus, sekarang kita akan berteman baik dengan seorang hantu dan tak akan pernah keluar dari sini." Kata Jongdae sinis sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan angkuhnya. Yixing melirik Jongdae tidak senang disaat hantu itu masih menunjukkan pandangan kosongnya yang tak pernah benar-benar ditujukan pada seseorang disana.

"Bisakah kita tidak menghancurkan diri kita sendiri sekarang?" lerai Luhan sambil berdiri menengahi Yixing dan Jongdae. Memecahkan ketegangan yang mulai muncul lagi di antara mereka.

"Sehun…" kata hantu itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Hening. Tak ada yang tahu kemana hantu itu pergi. Dan tak ada yang berani memikirkan alasan mengapa hantu itu pergi.


	3. Abnormal - Chapter 3

Rasa tak aman dan takut berhasil mempersatukan mereka. Mereka yang tak pernah menyangka akan berbicara kepada satu sama lain itu kini tak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor gelap sekolah itu. Yixing dan Kai berjalan memimpin di depan, kemudian ada Tao yang selalu siap siaga menjaga Sora yang berjalan dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Mereka semua berjalan dalam diam. Tegang akan keadaan yang mengintimidasi mereka. Merasa ada yang janggal, Sora menoleh ke belakang. Hanya ada Kris yang berjalan sendiri dan ada Suho yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Jongdae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Semua menghentikan langkah mereka dan baru saat itulah Sora dapat melihat sosok samar-samar Luhan jauh di belakang mereka semua. Chanyeol melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan mengisyaratkan Sora untuk pergi menuju Luhan. Tanpa banyak bicara, akhirnya Sora pun berjalan menuju Luhan disaat yang lainnya –kecuali Kris danTao– melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kris dan Tao melihat senyum Luhan saat ia menyadari kedatangan Sora. Dan tak peduli seberapa tulusnya senyum itu, mereka tetap saja muak melihatnya. "Ayo jalan." Kata Kris sambil menarik lengan tangan Tao yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangan awasnya dari Luhan. Dengan berat hati serta merasa kalah, Tao mengikuti kata Kris dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"Dia berbahaya." Kata Tao. Langkahnya sengaja ia perlambat agar jaraknya dengan Sora dan Luhan tak terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

"Kau akan tertinggal kalau berjalan selambat ini." Kata Sora. Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sora kemudian.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kalian semua bersusah payah untuk kembali ke dunia itu. Dunia yang sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dari ini." Kata Luhan. Sora hanya terdiam, tak mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan. Apa dia mau terjebak disini untuk selamanya?

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali bukan untuk dunia sialan itu melainkan untuk keluarga kita?" kata Sora.

Luhan tersenyum miris. "Keluargamu." Koreksinya. "Karena kurasa aku tak pernah mengingat aku pernah memiliki keluarga." Lanjutnya. Tak ada emosi di suaranya, sepertinya hati Luhan memang sudah mati sejak lama.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk tersesat disini selamanya disaat kau masih punya kesempatan untuk kembali?" Luhan terdiam. "Kalau kau tidak mau kembali, aku juga tak akan kembali." Lanjut Sora. Rasa takut akan kehilangan sahabat kecilnya dulu membuatnya berani mengatakan hal bodoh itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tak punya alasan untuk tetaptinggal disini." Kata Luhan, tetap tanpa emosi.

"Kau jug tak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal disini Luhan." Tegas Sora.

"Tapi aku juga tak punya alasan untuk kembali." KataLuhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di luar lorong kelas sekolah itu. Sora terdiam. Ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Luhan lagi sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan adalah teman masa kecil Sora yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang selama sebelas tahun dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Entah apa yang telah merubahnya selama jangka waktu sebelas tahun itu. Sora masih mengingat malam dimana Luhan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman tempat mereka sering bermain dulu. Saat itu sudah tengah malam namun Luhan tetap saja memaksa Sora untuk datang. Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Sora pun akhirnya datang dan ia tak pernah menyangka akan menemukan Luhan sedang memegang pisau tajam dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku menemukan jasat korban ke-3 pembunuh berantai itu!" katanya girang sambil menunjuk jasat perempuan yang tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka. Darah menggenang disekitarnya. "Ah aku berbohong~ bagaimana menurutmu?" lanjut Luhan dengan nada bangga sambil berjalan ke belakang punggung Sora. Ingin melihat 'hasil karya'nya dari tempat Sora berdiri.

Sora hanya terdiam. Rasa takut menyelimutinya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Luhan adalah pelaku pembunuh berantai yang sudah dicari-cari polisi sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa teman masa kecilnya yang cengeng dulu dapat membunuh orang-orang itu tanpa perasaan. Dan dia tak mau mempercayai kenyataan bahwa sosok berlumur darah yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya itu adalah Luhan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" bisik Luhan lagi. Kini dagunya diletakkan di pundak Sora.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Luhan?" Sora memberanikan diri untuk berkomentar. Susah payah ia mencari alasan untuk memahami apa yang telah dilakukan Luhan, namun tak ada satu pun yang dapat membenarkan perbuatan Luhan yang satu ini.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" ulang Luhan dengan nada hampa. "Aku baru saja membunuh seorang wanita cantik dengan empat belas tusukan di sekujur tubuhnya dan aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang melihatnya." Lanjut Luhan menarasikan bagaimana cara pembunuh berantai yang diberitakan di televisi itu membunuh korban-korbannya. Membuat Sora semakin sadar kalau apa yangterjadi saat itu benar-benar nyata, tak peduli seberapa besar Sora ingin mengungkirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sora selanjutnya. Dengan berani dia membalikkan badannya agar dia bisa melihat mata Luhan. Kosong, tak ada kehidupan di sana. Menyedihkan.

"Karena ini merupakan perayaan setengah tahunku sebagai pembunuh berantai dan aku ingin merayakannya bersamamu?" kata Luhan sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Maksudku kenapa kau melakukan semua ini Luhan?" tegas Sora, masih berusaha mencari alasan mengapa Luhan melakukan semua ini agar dia bisa memahaminya.

"Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini tak akan pernah bisa kau mengerti." Kata Luhan. Senyum manis yang tulus tersungging di wajahnya dan detik itu juga Sora langsung menyadari bahwa tak peduli apa yang sudah dilakukan Luhan, Luhan tetaplah Luhan, teman masa kecilnya dulu yang akan selalu menyayangi Sora seperti adiknya sendiri. Luhan melakukan hal itu karena alasan yang tak perlu Sora ketahui, begitulah cara Sora untuk mencoba memahami Luhan. Begitulah cara Sora untuk bisa menerima Luhan kembali, Luhan yang telah kembali dengan penuh luka di jiwanya.


	4. Abnormal - Chapter 4

Setelah memutari lorong-lorong gelap sekolah tersebut, segerombol anak SMA yang tersesat di dimensi lain itu berakhir di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang basket _in-door_. Karena sudah berjalan cukup lama dan tidak benar-benar menemukan apapun, merekapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di ruangan besar yang tak terurus itu. Sora dan Luhan masuk secara bersamaan namun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Luhan langsung meninggalkan Sora menuju lantai dua ruangan tersebut. Merasa tak ingin berbicara pada siapapun, Salmah pun juga memutuskan untuk mengisolasi dirinya sendiri dari teman-temannya yang lain. Ia duduk di pojokan ruangan yang gelap, hanya melihati cahaya putih pucat yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut melalui jendela-jendela panjang yang berjajar hampir di seluruh tembok lantai dua ruangan tersebut.

Sebuah bola baseball yang sudah tidak berbentuk bulat lagi menggelinding di depan Sora. "Kau tahu kau tidak boleh berbicara dengan anak itu di tempat seperti ini kan?" suara rendah Tao terdengar, sosoknya kini sudah berdiri di depan Sora .

Sora memutar bola matanya lelah. "Kau tidak pernah memperbolehkanku berbicara dengan Luhan dimanapun dan kapanpun Tao." Koreksi Sora merasa bosan dengan kalimat Tao yang satu ini.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu berbicara dengannya kalau saja dia bukan pembunuh berantai yang telah membunuh tujuh wanita tidak bersalah tanpa alasan yang jelas." Kata Tao sambil duduk bersila tepat di depan Sora. Sebenarnya dia hanya mencemaskan keadaan Sora, namun cara penyampaiannya tidak pernah benar.

"Jangan memulai Tao….. Dia juga temanku." Kata Sora memperingatkan. Dia tidak suka cara Tao membicarakan Luhan. Tao bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luhan selain kenyataan bahwa Luhan adalah seorang pembunuh berantai.

"Dia memang temanmu, tapi kau tak akan tahu apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan padamu kalau saja aku tidak mengawasi." Kata Tao. Perkataannya membuat Sora benar-benar muak. Lebih lagi, Sora tak suka tatapan Tao yang menyakitkan.

"Dan kau tak akan pernah tahu sudah seberapa dalam kau tenggelam dalam delusi bodohmu!" bentak Sora penuh emosi sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan kesal. Dia sudah tertekan dengan semua hal yang sedang berlangsung begitu cepat, dan Tao benar-benar harus tahu kapan dia harus berhenti dalam delusi-delusinya.

Penuh rasa marah dan muak, Sora pergi meninggalkan Tao sendiri. Dengan langkah yang menggebu-gebu dia berjalan menuju tempat Chanyeol, Kai dan Yixing berada. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di ruangan kosong itu. Cahaya putih pucat yang ia lewati sepertinya tidak dapat menerangkan hatinya kembali sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sora singkat sambil duduk dengan kasarnya di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk punggung Sora lembut, berharap itu bisa menenangkan adik kecilnya.

"Dia mulai lagi dengan delusi bodohnya itu?" tebak Kai yang sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar meskipun pikirannya masih saja terpusat pada adik dan neneknya yang ditinggalkannya di rumah tua reot itu.

Sora tidak menjawab. Dia bisa tahan dengan semua delusi-delusi Tao, yang tidak bisa ia tahan adalah bagaimana cara Tao memperlakukan Luhan dan cara bicaranya tadi. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi seharusnya dia tidak berhak memasang ekspresi yang menyakitkan mata itu. Pandangan matanya, seringai bibirnya, semuanya salah dan Sora tidak suka itu. Tao benar-benar harus bersyukur karena Sora tidak menamparnya tadi.

Sora mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan stress dan tanpa disengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris yang sedari tadi mengamati Sora dari lantai dua seberang ruangan tersebut. Kris menyeringaikan senyumnya pada Sora untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya dia memalingkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, melihat seseorang. Sora mengikuti arah pandangan Kris dan menemukan sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk manis dengan tatapan kosongnya. Luhan hanya duduk disana tanpa benar-benar melihat ataupun memperhatikan sesuatu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan saat itu. Lalu Sora berganti melihat Tao. Dia sedang memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Membuat Sora menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah membentaknya tadi. Siapa yang akan memperhatikan Tao kalau bukan Sora? Jadi Tao pasti benar-benar tersakiti dengan bentakan Sora tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sora bertemu dengan Tao saat masa orientasi siswa baru SMA yang dimasukinya. Sebelum bertemu dengan Sora, Tao bukanlah orang penting bagi siapa-siapa. Tidak ada yang pernah menyadari keberadaannya dan tidak ada yang mempertanyakan kehilangannya. Bahkan Dewan Sanksi tak mau membuang tenaga mereka untuk mengoreksi kesalahan Tao dan menghukumnya saat Tao tidak memakai seragam yang mereka kehendaki.

Dan sialnya, waktu itu lotere penentuan pasangan dalam acara penutupan masa orientasi siswa mempertemukan Sora dengan Tao. Mereka berdua tidak banyak bicara pada acara penutupan yang mereka lalui selama berjam-jam itu. Namun setelah itu, Tao tak pernah berhenti medatangi Sora di waktu luangnya. Hubungan mereka berdua hanya sebatas teman sampai akhirnya Tao menyuruh Sora untuk menemuinya di belakang sekolah setelah pelajaran terakhir berakhir. Secara diam-diam. Tak memiliki pilihan lain, Sora pun datang.

"Sora-ssi…" kata Tao sedikit gugup. Dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya meneruskan kalimatnya. "Sebenarnya kau adalah seorang putri raja sebuah kerajaan dan aku adalah kesatria penjagamu di kehidupan kita yang sebelumnya."

"Hah?" otak Sora berjalan terlalu lambat untuk memahami perkataan Tao yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

"Kau tahu…. Kita semua ber-reinkarnasi. Dan kurasa ingatanku dari masa itu kini telah kembali." Tegas Tao dengan lebih menggebu-gebu. Kini dia semakin bersemangat untuk menceritakan delusinya sehingga dia lebih memilih untuk terus bercerita daripada menjelaskan maksudnya pada Sora. "Dan aku berniat untuk terus menjalankan tugasku di masa itu sekarang Putri Mahkota." Lanjut Tao sambil memberikan hormat layaknya seorang kesatria.

"Apa?" Sora masih belum bisa mencerna semua perkataan Tao. "Kau panggil aku apa tadi? Putri Mahkota?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang semakin bingung.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Tuan Putri. Aku yakin musuh-musuh kita belum mendapatkan ingatan mereka kembali dan tidak akan menyerangmu untuk beberapa waktu ke depan." Dan begitulah semua delusi Tao dimulai. Sejak saat itu Tao selalu mengawasi Sora dan benar-benar menjaganya dari apapun dan siapapun yang sebenarnya tidak berbahaya bagi Sora. Tao bahkan pernah tidak menghadiri kelas hanya untuk berdiri tegap di depan kelas Sora di hari-hari pertama delusinya dimulai. Dia juga akan terus menerus memanggil Sora 'Tuan Putri' atau 'Putri Mahkota' kalau saja Sora tidak menyuruhnya berhenti. Dan sikapnya menjadi semakin parah setelah Kris memberi tahunya tentang Luhan. Delusi barunya muncul dan delusi itu memberi tahunya bahwa Luhan adalah utusan musuh kerajaan yang telah menerima kembali ingatannya. Itulah yang membuat Tao benar-benar membenci Luhan. Bukan karena menurutnya Luhan adalah seorang 'musuh' saja tapi juga karena Luhan pernah dekat dengan Sora jauh sebelum Tao mengenal Sora.


	5. Abnormal - Chapter 5

"Yixing? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sora bertanya pada Yixing yang sedang berdiri tegang tak jauh darinya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya dan itu sangat mengkhawatirkan Sora. Sora melihat sekelilingnya dan teman-temannya yang lain belum terbangun dari tidur mereka. "Yixing?" panggil Sora sambil sedikit mendekat, takut Yixing tak bisa mendengarnya. Tak mendapatkan respons, Sora pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menepuk pundak Yixing dengan lembut.

Sentuhan lembut Sora yang mendarat di pundak Yixing memberikan hentakan listrik hebat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya tersentak hebat dan secara tidak sengaja menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan membuat Sora terhentak ke belakang dan kemudian jatuh.

"Yixing?" panggil Sora lagi. Kini dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar. Dia tidak pernah melihat Yixing seperti ini, dia bahkan tak bisa mengatur nafasnya sendiri. Yixing adalah manusia paling tenang yang ia kenal, jadi pemandangan seperti ini bukan hal biasa yang bisa Sora lalui begitu saja. "Yixing?" kali ini panggilan Sora bisa mengembalikan kesadaran Yixing.

Yixing masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat ia membalikkan badan untuk melihat Sora. "Kita harus menemukan batu-batu itu sebelum semuanya terlambat." Katanya setelah nafasnya sudah mulai normal kembali.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lihat?" Tanya Sora penasaran sambil berdiri dari duduknya dengan cepat. Dari semuanya, Yixing memang satu-satunya anak yang mempunyai indra ke enam. Dia tidak perlu berpindah dimensi untuk dapat melihat hal-hal yang berbeda dimensi dengannya. Itulah yang membuatnya menjadi pribadinya sekarang ini.

Merasakan lututnya yang gemetar tidak bisa menompang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi, Yixing memutuskan untuk duduk. Dia menyibakkan poni panjangnya ke belakang agar tidak mengganggu pandangan matanya. "Aku tak pernah menyangka dimensi-dimensi ini bekerja dengan cara yang seperti ini." Katanya, lebih kepada dirinya sindiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sora, meski dia tidak benar-benar ingin mendengar jawaban Yixing. Dia mendekatkan diri dan mendudukkan pantatnya di depan Yixing. Memperhatikan setiap tetes keringat yang menetes di dagu lawan bicaranya. Khawatir.

"Tuhan menciptakan dua dimensi dengan segala keadilannya." Kata Yixing memulai penjelasannya. "Kedua dimensi ini akan selalu seimbang sampai kapanpun." Lanjutnya, menatap mata Sora dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Seimbang?" Tanya Sora tidak mengerti.

"Jadi kalau ada sembilan nyawa terlempar ke dimensi ini….. maka itu berarti di dimensi kita juga ada sembilan roh yang sedang tersesat mencari badan yang bisa mereka tempati." Jelas Yixing, mencoba menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang bisa dimengerti Sora.

"Itu artinya….. ini semua merupakan pertukaran dimensi?" kata Sora sedikit tidak yakin dengan pengertiannya sendiri.

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu, tapi ini tidak sesederhana itu." Jawab Yixing menegaskan. "Disaat roh-roh yang tersesat di dimensi kita sudah menemukan badan untuk mereka tempati, kita akan secara otomatis terhapus dari dunia ini selamanya agar dimensi ini mempunyai ruang untuk menampung roh lain yang badannya diambil paksa oleh arwah yang bertukar dimensi dengan kita." Lanjutnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Cahaya pucat rembulan besar yang memasuki ruangan itu semakit terasa dingin sekarang.

"Kenapa begitu?" suara Sora bergetar. "Kenapa roh-roh itu bisa menempati dunia kita disaat kita harus menghilang setelah mereka berhasil menempati tubuh orang-orang tak bersalah dan bersenang-senang?" lanjutnya merasakan frustasinya makin memuncak sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak yakin kalau otaknya bisa menampung segala hal yang sedang berlangsung sekarang ini.

"Memang begitulah cara Tuhan menjalankan dunia ini." Kata Yixing singkat, memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan lebih jauh lagi apa yang baru saja ia lihat tadi.

"Tapi ini tidak adil…." Protes Sora pelan, tak ingin memberatkan Yixing dengan rengekan-rengekan tak bergunanya itu.

"Tenanglah Sora…. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Yixing menenangkan. Dia berusaha mendekati Sora namun Sora mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti.

"Kau tahu apa? Aku selalu percaya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja saat kau yang mengatakannya Yixing." Kata Sora, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Tapi kurasa, kali ini semuanya telah berbeda." Lanjutnya sambil memendamkan mukanya dalam-dalam ke telapak tangannya.

Yixing terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Namun akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk memindah duduknya di sebelah Sora. "Ayolah…. Ini bukan masalah besar pertama kita yang harus kita lalui bersama bukan?" katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Aku yakin kita semua bisa melalui ini." Lanjutnya tenang. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan ketenangan dan kepercayaan dirinya itu tapi yang penting, ketenangan kalimat Yixing memberikan Sora kehangatan yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Terimakasih. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Kata Sora jujur. Dia benar-benar merasa bersyukur bisa memiliki teman seperti Yixing yang bisa diandalkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Dia juga sangat bersyukur karena Kai memperkenalkannya dengan Yixing dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama mengenal Sora dan menganggapnya sebagai 'pacar'nya, Kai memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Sora kepada satu-satunya sahabat baik yang bisa menerima status sosialnya sebagai penari telanjang itu. Dan perkenalan tersebut akan sama saja dengan perkenalan-perkenalan lainnya kalau saja roh Sora dan Yixing tidak bertukar badan. Roh mereka berdua bertukar badan tepat disaat kedua telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana hal tersebut bisa terjadi atau mengapa hal tersebut terjadi. Sora pun tak akan mempercayai kejadian tersebut kalau saja dia tidak mengalaminya sendiri.

Keadaan benar-benar kacau waktu itu, dan bisa saja menjadi jauh lebih kacau lagi kalau saja Yixing tidak ada disana. Keterbatasan kerja otak manusia tidak bisa menjelaskan hal tersebut dengan logika yang benar dan itu membuat Sora dan Kai semakin frustasi karena tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka. Sedangkan untuk Yixing sendiri, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan adegan ini. Untungnya roh mereka tidak bertukar dalam waktu yang lama pada waktu itu dan keadaan pun menjadi lebih tenang.

Namun tentu saja mereka belum bisa bernafas dengan lega. Karena setelah kejadian itu, kejadian yang sama terjadi kepada mereka lagi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dan sialnya, mereka tidak pernah tahu kapan dan dimana mereka akan 'bertukar' roh atau bahkan penyebabnya. Jadi karena pengetahuan mereka yang terbatas, mereka berdua hanya bisa menoleransi dan terus bertahan dengan keadaan tersebut sampai Yixing menemukan solusi untuk memberhentikan itu semua.

Mereka berdua membuat beberapa perjanjian tentang apa-apa yang tak boleh mereka lakukan disaat roh mereka tertukar untuk menghindari hal-hal yang bisa saja dilakukan keinginan nafsu roh mereka kepada badan kedua lawan jenis itu. Namun sayangnya, perjanjian-perjanjian itu belum bisa memuaskan Sora sehingga dia menuntut Yixing untuk bertemu saat roh mereka tertukar dan tetap bersama sampai roh mereka kembali. Dan karena mereka terbilang cukup sering bertukar roh, mereka pun jadi lebih sering bersama di tahun terakhir SMP dulu. Dan hal itu membuat Sora bisa mengerti kepribadian Yixing lebih dalam, betapa bagusnya kepribadian itu. Kondisi ini sempat membuat Kai cemburu setengah mati sampai-sampai dia tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan Yixing untuk beberapa saat. Sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Sora hanya bersyukur karena saat itu dia masih SMP dan belum bertemu dengan Tao atau Kris.


	6. Abnormal - Chapter 6

Setelah semua menyimak baik-baik –dan sesekali mengumpat– cerita Yixing tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dalam mimpinya, dengan perasaan yang makin kalut mereka memutuskan untuk mencari batu yang ternyata memang jalan satu-satunya untuk kembali ke dunia mereka itu. Batu yang tak seorang pun diantara mereka tahu letaknya, jangankan letaknya bentuknya saja mereka belum yakin betul seperti apa.

Mereka berjalan dalam kebersamaan yang lebih menyeluruh sekarang, tak ada Luhan yang tertinggal jauh di belakang dan tak ada lagi yang berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Mereka memang pernah memutari koridor sekolah suram itu beberapa kali sebelumnya, namun tentu saja mereka masih belum bisa bersahabat dengan kegelapan koridor yang menyimpan kedinginan di setiap sisinya itu.

"Ada apa Yixing?" Tanya Kai pada Yixing yang secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya itu.

"Ada yang menunggu kita di depan sana." Kata Yixing yang secara otomatis memercikkan ketakutan mendalam pada setiap individu yang berdiri disana. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka semua meyakini perkataan Yixing itu. Suasana mencekam sudah menggantung di udara, mencekik leher mereka.

Chanyeol mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sora sebelum akhirnya sosok hitam besar itu muncul di hadapan mereka. Sosok itu mengangkat tangan kanannya secara perlahan dengan suara patahan tulang yang sangat jelas dan membuat semua bangku serta meja yang berada di ruang kelas di sampingnya itu melayang-layang di udara. Pada waktu yang sama, tangan kirinya menggores kaca jendela koridor yang menghadap ke lapangan luas sekolah tersebut dengan kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan hitam.

Tak mengerti harus berbuat apa, mereka hanya diam mematung. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak membiarkan ketakutan menggerogoti diri mereka. Dengan sedikit kekuatan, makhluk itu menggerakkan pergelangan tangan kanannya dan secara otomatis bangku dan meja yang tadinya melayang langsung merhamburan ke arah mereka.

"Awas!" teriak Suho histeris. Semua langsung menundukkan kepala mereka masing-masing dan dengan dua gerakan cepat menuju tembok yang berada di sebelah kiri mereka, tembok yang membatasi mereka dengan ruang kelas itu. Chanyeol dengan segala upayanya berusaha sedemikian rupa sehingga tubuhnya bisa melindungi adik tersayangnya itu saat bangku dan meja tadi berhamburan keluar ruang kelas, menabrak segala hal yang ada di depannya dan memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela sebelum akhirnya jatuh bebas ke luar bangunan tua itu. Teriakan dan umpatan penuh kemuakan memenuhi ruangan tersebut, membuat makhluk itu menyunggingkan senyum menjijikkannya itu.

Tak bisa membiarkan makhluk yang bahkan tidak benar-benar hidup itu mempermainkan dirinya, Tao memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melayani makhluk sialan itu. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya sebagai senjata dan akhirnya menemukan potongan kaki bangku kayu yang hancur saat menabrak tembok tadi.

"Tao!" tanpa Sora sadari dia sudah berusaha menghentikan Tao saat sosok yang ternyata sangat berarti baginya itu berjalan melewatinya. Namun Tao tak mendengarkannya dan terus saja mendekati makhluk hitam itu. Chanyeol perlu mengeluarkan energy ekstra untuk dapat menghentikan Sora yang menggeliat-liat ingin melepaskan diri dari perlindungan kedua tangannya yang aman.

"Terima ini makhluk sialan!" kata Tao penuh amarah sambil melemparkan bongkahan tak berguna itu dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah sosok yang bertubuh tiga kali lebih besar darinya itu. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan semua orang di ruangan tersebut, kayu itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagi makhluk mengerikan itu. Tantangan Tao barusan hanya memperlebar ulasan senyum makhluk itu.

Setelah puas menertawakan kelemahan lawannya, dengan gerakan lentik makhluk itu mengetuk kaca jendela di sebelah kirinya. Bunyi dentingan kaca yang terketuk kuku panjang hitam menjijikkan makhluk itu memenuhi ruangan sebelum akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian ruangan itu dipenuhi suara kaca jendela yang pecah dengan alur yang berurutan. Dari pojok paling jauh di belakang sosok itu, merambat sampai mencapai pojok yang lain. Jongdae menendang-nendang bongkahan kaca yang jatuh tak jauh dari kakinya. Untungnya dia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menyingkirkan bongkahan-bongkahan itu dari kakinya karena sosok menakutkan itu kini telah menggunakan kekuatannya kembali untuk mengangkat semua bongkahan-bongkahan itu melayang di udara.

Pantulan sinar putih pucat cahaya bulan purnama besar yang ditimbulkan oleh sederet kaca-kaca itu terlihat indah menggantung-gantung di dinding koridor tersebut. Menggantikan bintang yang terasa sudah sangat lama tak mereka lihat. Udara dingin yang masuk melalui jendela yang kini sudah tak didampingi kacanya membuat suasana di ruang sempit tersebut semakin mencekang. Membuat Tao terpaksa mengambil dua langkah menjauh dari makhluk itu. Pemandangan yang semakin membuat senyum menyedihkan itu melebar dengan senangnya.

Dengan senyum yang menyakitkan mata, makhluk itu mempermainkan bongkahan kaca yang melayang-layang itu untuk menakut-nakuti sembilan remaja tak berdaya itu. Menguasai keadaan yang ada, dia memaju-mundurkan pecahan kaca-kaca itu, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menggoreskan pecahan kaca yang tajam ke kulit remaja-remaja itu. Terimakasih kepada Chanyeol, Sora tidak menderita luka lain selain sayatan kecil di kaki kirinya. Dan sebenarnya makhluk itu akan melakukan hal-hal lain yang lebih keji kalau saja tidak ada yang menggubris kesenangannya itu. Dia mencondongkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang lalu senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Semua pecahan kaca yang tadinya melayang-layang kini jatuh berserakan di lantai bersamaan dengan putaran kepala makhluk itu yang memusat pada Tao. Kemudian dengan erangan penuh kemarahan dia menghentakkan kaki kanannya keras ke lantai koridor, menimbulkan hentakan hebat di ruangan tersebut. Hentakan yang setara dengan gempa hebat di Tokyo. Setelah itu barulah makhluk itu menghilang disusul dengan munculnya sosok Sehun yang terbang dengan cepat menuju arah mereka. Sehun yang tidak terlihat seperti hantu yang mereka kenal, Sehun dengan mata menakutkan dan setelah melihat kedatangan Sehun, yang Sora lihat hanyalah gelap. Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi pada mereka semua dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.


	7. Abnormal - Chapter 7

Saat Sora membuka matanya, hal yang paling ditakutinya beberapa hari belakangan ini terjadi. Dia terbangun tanpa ada siapapun disekitarnya. Meskipun ia sudah mencari-cari ke seluruh ruangan asing itu berkali-kali, tak ada siapapun yang bisa ditemuinya. Ruangan itu bahkan bukan ruangan dimana Sora terakhir berada. Terbebani dengan semua pertanyaan yang tertinggal tak terjawab dikepalanya, Sora benar-benar ingin menjerit dan menangis sejadinya. Meluapkan semua frustasinya selama ini lalu membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai ruangan itu.

Setelah puas menangis dan tidak ada tetes air mata yang bisa dikeluarkannya lagi, Sora memutuskan untuk memenuhi ruangan itu dengan lantunan yang tiba-tiba melewati kepalanya. Lantunan yang sering didengarnya saat dia kecil dahulu, entah siapa yang melantunkannya atau tentang apa lantunan nada-nada berimbangan itu tak terlintas di pikirannya. Sambil memainkan pecahan kaca terdekat dengan tangannya dia terus melantunkan nada-nada lama itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai.

Keputus asaan menghampirinya kembali dan lantunan itu terhenti. Hanya ada langit-langit tua di depannya. Pikirannya siap melayang-layang lagi sampai akhirnya suara pintu tua yang terbuka pelan menyadarkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sosok tinggi yang berdiri didepan pintu itu. Memilih untuk tak mempercayai penglihatannya Sora hanya melihati sosok itu dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Aku sudah berkeliling beberapa kali namun tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan yang lainnya." Lanjut sosok itu lelah sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan duduk bersandar di dinding polos sebelah pintu tua itu. Sora mengernyitkan dahinya, dia ingin mulai mempercayai penglihatannya namun terlalu takut untuk menyadari kalau ini semua hanyalah buatan imajinasinya semata.

"Kris?" Tanya Sora kemudian dengan ragu-ragu. Kris mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sora dan senyum Sora mengembang seakan-akan semua keinginannya telah terkabulkan. Dengan cepat dia mendudukkan diri. Perlu kekuatan besar untuknya menahan diri agar tidak berlari menerjang Kris dan memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Mereka berdua melihati satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kris juga menyunggingkan senyumnya. Untuk sesaat Sora benar-benar tak memikirkan apa-apa dan hanya mensyukuri ketidak sendiriannya sekarang, namun tentu saja itu tidak berlangsung lama. Pemikiran tentang keberadaan teman-temannya sekarang terlewat sedetik kemudian dan kepanikannya muncul kembali. "Dimana yang lainnya?"

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari mere-"

"Dengan meninggalkanku sendirian disini." Potong Sora sedikit tidak terima. Kris tidak seharusnya meninggalkan Sora sendiri untuk mencari yang lainnya disaat Sora masih tidak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya saat dia tak sadarkan diri? Bagaimana bisa Kris tega meninggalkan Sora sendiri?

"Maaf…." Kata Kris tulus. "Aku hanya tak mau kau berpikir aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu saat kau sedang tak sadarkan diri." Lanjut Kris. Jawaban yang benar-benar tak disangka oleh Sora. Bagaimana bisa Kris mempunyai pemikiran yang seperti itu kalau masih terlalu banyak hal tak terkendali yang harus dipikirkan Kris? Namun Sora terlalu malu untuk menyanggah pengakuan Kris barusan dan lebih memilih untuk memberi sinyal kepada Kris untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari yang lain namun tak berhasil karena aku terus saja berputa-putar di tempat yang sama." Kata Kris menjelaskan situasi yang baru saja dialaminya. "Kenapa aku tak bisa melewati lorong itu?" kata Kris kemudian lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia mulai memukuli kepalanya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. Memaksa otak lelahnya unuk bekerja lebih cepat lagi. Sora hanya bisa melihati Kris dengan tak berdaya, dan semakin ia memerhatikan lelaki tinggi didepannya itu semakin ia menyadari banyaknya luka gores yang dideritanya akibat pecahan kaca yang ditimbulkan makhluk sialan itu. Sangat tidak adil mengingat karena Chanyeol, Sora hanya terluka sedikit di bagian kaki kirinya. Sora tak berani membayangkan banyaknya luka yang ada di punggung Chanyeol karena hal itu menyakitkan hatinya.

Tanpa ia sadari Sora sudah berada di depan Kris dan tangannya sudah menghentikan gerakan tangan Kris agar kedua kepalan itu tak menyakiti pemiliknya. Kemudian Sora mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kris tanpa melepaskan tangan dingin itu. Kris hanya melihat kelakuan Sora tanpa berkomentar ataupun keberatan. Dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun mereka berdua hanya duduk disana melihat entah apa, membayangkan apa saja dan mendapatkan ketenangan yang mereka inginkan.

"Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Kris. Suaranya sudah menjadi jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

Sora menggeleng. "Karena kau bisa menyetrum mati makhluk apapun yang akan mendekat." Kata Sora, sedikit terbawa masa lalu.

"Heh." Kris tak pernah menyangka Sora akan mengingatkannya dengan kelakuan bodohnya itu. Dia kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke depan dan membiarkan pikirannya melambung jauh lagi. "Kau juga sedang memikirkan kejadian itu?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman tersungging indah di wajahnya. Sora mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu hari terakhir Sora bekerja part-time di toko DVD terbesar di daerah itu. Besok dia sudah akan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai seorang siswi baru SMA. Tak akan ada hal yang layak diceritakan selama dia bekerja part-time disana sampai seorang lelaki tinggi dengan potongan rambut acak-acakan memasuki toko itu beberapa menit sebelum toko DVD yang dijaga Sora mengumumkan penutupannya untuk hari itu. Untunglah saat itu udara di luar tidak bersahabat dan hari sudah cukup malam sehingga pengunjung toko hanya bersisa lelaki-lelaki setengah baya yang mencari kaset DVD porno. Seorang lelaki pekerja tetap toko yang Sora lupa siapa namanya itu datang menghampiri lelaki berbaju serba hitam yang baru memasuki toko itu.

Dari tempat Sora menata kaset-kaset DVD baru ia bisa mendengar lelaki asing itu berkata, "Siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Chika-_chan_?!"

Tak mengerti apa maksud lawan bicaranya, tentu saja rekan kerja sementara Sora hanya bisa berkata, "Maaf?". Lalu sedetik kemudian Sora bisa mendengar "Jawabanmu salah." dengan nada suara yang sangat rendah dan menakutkan diikuti dengan suara teriakan wanita yang diyakini Sora sebagai suara milik rekan kerjanya yang lain. Reflex Sora langsung berdiri agar dia bisa melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan pada saat itu, seorang lelaki setengah baya yang ingin terlihat seperti pahlawan sudah berdiri di depan lelaki yang menyebabkan salah satu rekan kerja Sora tergelatak di lantai, tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang baru kau lakukan anak muda?" Tanya lelaki setengah baya itu sedikit membentak.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Chika-_chan_?!" kata lelaki yang lebih muda mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan nada suara dan penekanan yang lebih tegas dan lantang.

"Siapa itu Chika-_chan_?!" kata lelaki setengah baya itu mengejek. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk lelaki yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu membuat dirinya terjatuh di lantai juga. Rekan kerja Sora yang tadi berteriak kini berteriak makin kencang.

"Jawabanmu salah." Kata lelaki yang sekarang dikenal Sora sebagai Kris itu sambil melangkahi badan orang yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai itu. Sora sempat tercengang dan bertanya-tanya apakah Kris sudah membunuh kedua orang itu namun alat setrum yang menyala-nyala di tangan kanan Kris menjawab pertanyaannya dan membuatnya sedikit lega. "Siapa kau dan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Chika-_chan_?!"pertanyaan itu didengar Sora beberapa kali namun tetap saja tak ada yang bisa mendapatkan jawaban benar dari Kris sampai akhirnya polisi datang untuk menangkapnya.

Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi Chanyeol langsung datang ke tempat kejadian untuk menjemput Sora dan menceramahi Sora tentang bagaimana seharusnya dia menuruti perkataan kakaknya untuk tidak kerja paruh waktu di tempat DVD itu.

Sora tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kris kemudian sampai akhirnya dia bertemu lagi dengan Kris sebulan setelah kejadian itu di SMA barunya. Terimakasih kepada kedua orang tua Kris yang super kaya Kris tidak pernah merasakan dinginnya penjara dan hanya harus mengikuti terapi psikologi selama satu bulan lamanya kemudian bisa bebas bersekolah seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi. Berita tentang hal itu pun tak pernah muncul di koran. Alasannya karena orang tua Kris mau membayar ganti rugi kepada para korban 'setruman' Kris dan mau menyogok pihak polisi untuk tetap tutup mulut akan kejadian ini. Dan barulah belakangan ini Sora mengetahui kalau alasan Kris saat melakukan itu semua adalah karena dia benar-benar ingin menirukan adegan di sebuah komik yang sangat ia sukai. Dia seorang otaku dan Sora harus menjadi mainan anime-nya untuk mencegah Kris melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Dan kesalahan terbesar Sora adalah menyetujuinya, karena setelah itu Kris tak pernah berhenti mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi dan begitulah cara Kris mengetahui tentang rahasia Luhan.


	8. Abnormal - Chapter 8

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Suho sambil memukul keras tembok di depannya. Rasa sakit yang menyebar di telapak tangannya tak dirasakannya lagi. Mereka semua sedang berada di dunia yang bukan milik mereka dan keadaan terburuk adalah untuk berpisah seperti sekarang ini. Saat mereka bersama-sama saja mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak, jadi apa yang bisa mereka harapkan saat mereka semua terpisah?

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Kai menyahuti pertanyaan Suho dengan nada yang tak begitu menyenangkan. "Karena kalau kau bertanya padaku, aku tak merasa seorang penari telanjang ini bisa menjawabnya." Lanjut Kai. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain menuangkan semua kemuakan dan rasa tidak sukanya kepada Suho, karena segala hal telah dicobanya untuk keluar dari ruang kelas itu dan berpisah dengan Suho namun tak satupun ada yang berhasil. Scenario terburuk yang tak pernah dibayangkan Kai, berada di dunia lain dan harus terkunci bersama orang yang dibencinya disebuah ruang kelas tanpa jalan keluar.

"Dengar." Kata Suho yang sudah mulai berjalan mendekati Kai. "Aku menyesal dengan semua yang pernah kukatakan padamu dan andai aku bisa, aku akan menarik semua itu." lanjut Suho. Matanya terlihat sedih entah apa penyebabnya. Apakah karena dia memang benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya kepada Kai atau apa karena dia baru menyadari kalau semua perjuangannya selama ini akan berakhir tak membuahkan hasil karena tidak akan pernah ada jalan keluar dari dunia yang membelenggu mereka sekarang ini. Suho mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Merasa bodoh karena baru kali ini dia sadar kalau mereka semua hanyalah berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar yang tak pernah ada. Suho melihat Kai yang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas beberapa meja yang dijajar menjadi satu. Tubuh itu terlihat lelah, sama dengan tubuhnya. "Kita bodoh karena telah mempercayai perkataan hantu itu." kata Suho kemudian. Mengungkapkan pemikirannya berhubung tanggapan dari Kai yang ditunggu-tunggunya tak kunjung tiba.

"Perkataannya yang mana?" Tanya Kai tanpa mengubah posisi tubuhnya dan pandangan matanya yang tidak melihat Suho.

"Kalau ada jalan untuk keluar dari dunia ini dan bahwa kita masih mempunyai harapan oleh karena itu kita harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari jalan keluar yang hanya omong kosong itu." Jawab Suho. Telapak tangannya tergenggam makin erat.

Kini Kai telah mengalihkan pandangannya dan memusatkannya pada Suho. "Lalu kalau tidak berusaha apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai. "Hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu sampai akhirnya kau menghilang begitu saja?" lanjutnya. "Kalau memang itu maumu, lakukanlah sendiri, karena aku akan terus berusaha. Ada adik tak berguna dan nenek cerewet yang sedang menunggu kedatanganku di rumah." Kai benar-benar serius saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Meskipun perkataan Suho juga membuatnya tersadar akan terbatasnya harapan dan kesempatan yang dimilikinya.

Suho hanya terdiam. Perkataan Kai benar-benar memukulnya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan seorang penari telanjang yang tak diinginkan masyarakat memiliki seseorang yang menunggu kedatangannya di rumah. Sedangkan dia? Apa yang dimilikinya di rumah besar itu? Mungkin hanya akan ada bebera pelacur yang bahkan berada disana bukan untuk dirinya melainkan untuk hartanya, harta sialannya. Apa jadinya Suho tanpa harta itu? Bukan apa-apa. Sedangkan seorang penari telanjang yang menduduki status sosial terendah saja memeiliki seseorang yang ada untuk dirinya yang kotor, yang menerimanya apa adanya tanpa memperhatikan hal lainnya seakan-akan hanya dengan kehadirannya saja itu sudah cukup untuk mereka. Tetes air mata menjatuhi pipi Suho saat dia menyadari seberapa tak berartinya hidupnya selama ini. Seberapa tidak hidupnya dirinya selama ini. Seberapa dia merindukan segala kehagatan keluarga beserta kebahagiaan yang diberikannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai saat dia menyadari ada butiran bening yang menggantung di dagu Suho.

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kai dan tangisnya makin pecah tak terhenti. "Aku tak pernah benar-benar hidup Kai." Kata Suho dengan suaranya yang parau. Kai langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menghampiri Suho secepat mungkin. "Aku tak punya siapa-siapa yang menungguku disana…." Tangisnya makin pecah dan Kai benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah untuk menenangkan Suho terlebih dahulu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam mendengarkan Suho dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho pelan. "Aku bahkan sudah melakukan semua yang mereka inginkan. Semuanya. Tapi itu tak pernah cukup untuk bembuat mereka menginginkanku. Tak pernah cukup untuk membuat mereka mau menunggu kepulanganku. Aku ini anak mereka, kenapa mereka tak menginginkanku?! Apa yang salah denganku." lanjut Suho dengan sebuah umpatan untuk mengakhiri luapan emosinya itu.

"Mereka menginginkanmu Suho." Kata Kai singkat. Karena hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di otaknya. Tangis Suho terhenti dan Kai mengira itu pertanda baik. Namun ternyata dia salah.

"Mereka tak mau membuat anak lagi karena tak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama Kai." Kata Suho dengan sangat memprihatinkannya. "Kau dengar itu Kai? Aku adalah sebuah kesalahan di kehidupan mereka." Lanjut Suho sambil memendamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Malu akan kenyataan yang selama ini tak pernah mau diakuinya. Kai terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Nama asliku adalah Jongin. Kim Jongin." Kata Kai, entah apa yang membuatnya mengatakan itu. "Namun aku terlalu membenci ayahku sehingga aku tak pernah mau memakai nama pemberiannya." Lanjutnya kemudian, melanjutkan pengakuannya. "Dan adik yang menungguku dirumah saat ini, adik yang selama ini kugempar-gemporkan. Adalah anak dari perempuan lain yang terpaksa harus menjadi korban kedua ayahku setelah ibuku. Aku pernah berpikir untuk membunuh Ha Jae saat ibuku meninggal, entah apa yang membuatku meletakkan pisau dapur itu dan membiarkannya tetap hidup sampai sekarang."

"Lihatlah kita. Kita benar-benar memprihatinkan, dua remaja lelaki yang membicarakan hal yang seharusnya tak dibicarakan kepada satu sama lain." Kata Suho diikuti dengan tawa hampanya yang tak bertahan lama karena terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar.

"Aku melakukan ini semua hanya untuk menunjukkanmu duniaku dan membuatmu sadar kalau setidaknya kau masih memiliki keluarga yang tidak memalukan seperti keluargaku, dan kau patut bersyukur pada Tuhan karena itu bodoh." Kata Kai sambil melemparkan buntalan dasinya ke muka Suho.

"Keluargaku tidak memalukan karena akulah hal yang memalukan di keluargaku." Kata Suho, kembali lagi dengan semua hal yang menghitamkan hatinya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Kalau kau adalah hal yang memalukan itu berarti keberadaanku di dunia memang benar-benar tidak dibutuhkan lagi, itulah mengapa Tuhan mengirimku kesini untuk menghilang 'POOF' begitu saja." Komentar Kai lelah. Di mengernyit kesakitan saat luka di lengannya tergesek dengan lantai ketika dia berencana merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Tak akan ada yang menghilang 'POOF' begitu saja. Kita akan keluar dari sini bersama-sama." Kata Suho yakin. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hey, Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kai saat dia menyadari Suho sudah mengangkat sebuah kursi tua yang sepertinya akan dilemparkannya keluar jendela dengan brutal. Gerakan Kai terlalu lambat untuk mencegah Suho karena nyatanya sekarang kaca jendela itu sudah pecah.

"Ayo." Kata Suho kemudian dengan bersemangat. Matanya kembali hidup sekarang. Entah apa yang menghadirkan semangat dan memercikkan kehidupan di jiwanya, namun ya, Suho tak pernah merasa jauh lebih bersemangat dari saat itu juga selama hidupnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kita bisa mati!" bentak Kai mengira Suho sudah gila hanya karena dia melihat ke luar bangunan dan memperkirakan kejatuhannya. Benar-benar serius dengan rencananya untuk melompat keluar dari jendela itu.

"Kau benar-benar percaya kita bisa mati di dunia orang-orang yang sudah mati?" kata Suho tak sebegitu mengerti pula dengan perkataannya, mungkin dia memang benar-benar sudah gila. Entahlah. "Tak ada jalan keluar lagi Kai, kau sudah mencoba segala hal tapi semuanya berakhir percuma kan?" lanjut Suho saat dia melihat keraguan di mata Kai. Kai berdecak kesal sebelum akhirnya dia melihat keadaan diluar sana, mempertimbangakan rencana Suho. Angin dingin berbau debu menerjang wajahnya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Kai sudah melangkah keluar ruang kelas tersebut melalui jendela yang sudah kehilangan kacanya itu.

"Ayo." Katanya kemudian sambil mulai menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya menuruni sebuah pipa tua yang melekat di dinding. Suho tersenyum melihatnya dan diapun ikut menyusul Kai menuruni pipa tua tempat pembuangan air hujan dari atap sekolah itu.


	9. Abnormal - Chapter 9

Keadaan tidak membaik untuk Sora dan Kris. Mereka tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar dari tempat sialan itu untuk mencari teman-teman mereka yang lainnya. Jadi untuk saat ini, jalan satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikiran mereka adalah hanya untuk bertahan di tempat itu lebih lama sampai ada yang menemukan mereka, meskipun mereka sendiri meragukan hal itu. Dan karena mereka juga masih tidak yakin akan keamanan mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk berjaga bergantian. Hal yang tidak terlalu berjalan lancar karena saat giliran Sora berjaga, Kris tidak akan beristirahat melainkan juga ikut berjaga bersama Sora.

"Sudah giliranku untuk berjaga kau tidurlah." Kata Kris yang bahkan belum memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya sama sekali.

"Kau bahkan belum tidur! Biarkan aku berjaga sedikit lebih lama lagi." Protes Sora merasa tidak enak karena dia bahkan belum benar-benar berjaga. Kris yang menjaganya.

"Aku pernah tidak tidur empat hari berturut-turut hanya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah game. Sebagai seorang otaku aku sudah terlatih untuk tidak tidur, kau tahu." Kata Kris membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Dia memang sering melalaikan jam tidurnya, lebih lagi setelah dia mengenal Sora. Karena menjadi seorang otaku dan penguntit rahasia –yang tidak benar-benar rahasia– Sora benar-benar membutuhkan waktu yang banyak. Dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan dua hal sekaligus. Jadi karena itulah jam tidurnya makin tersita.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak mau kau terlihat berantakan saat kau bertemu lagi dengan kakak cerewetmu itu." Potong Kris tidak membiarkan Sora beralasan. Tak memiliki pilihan lain, akhirnya Sora pun menurut. Dia berjalan menuju beberapa meja kelas yang sudah dijajar rapi untuk dijadikan tempat tidur.

"Selamat malam Kris." Kata Sora manis sebelum dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas deretan meja itu. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar Kris menggumam, terlalu malu untuk menjawab salam Sora.

Namun tak lama setelah Sora memejamkan matanya, dia mulai mendengar suara-suara. Suara yang tak terdengar asing ditelinganya. Sadar bahwa suara-suara tersebut bukanlah bagian dari mimpinya, Sora pun membuka matanya. Ingin memastikan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris saat dia melihat Sora mendudukkan tubuhnya kembali. Mendengar Kris berbicara, Sora hanya menaruh telunjuk kanannya di bibir. Mengisyaratkan Kris untuk diam agar dia bisa berkonsentrasi dengan suara-suara yang masih didengarnya. Kris menurut dan mereka berdua tidak bertukar kata-kata selama beberapa menit. Kris hanya melihati Sora dengan sedikit khawatir, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada gadis itu. Dan ketika Sora membalas pandangan Kris dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, Kris makin bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kris sudah berjalan mendekat saat Sora melepas kalung pemberian Yixing. Dan beberapa saat setelah itu, tubuh Sora terguncang hebat sampai dia terjatuh dari duduknya di atas meja.

"Sora-ah!" Teriak Kris histeris penuh kepanikan dan kekhawatiran. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Sora yang kini terduduk di lantai dengan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Kris kemudian sambil meremas kedua pundak Sora. Dengan sedikit menggoncang tubuh gadis itu, Kris memastikan Sora tidak terluka. Dia bisa bernafas dengan sedikit lega setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu meskipun kecemasannya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Ini... Yixing, Kris." Kata Sora dengan suara lemas. Hal yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal karena jelas-jelas itu Sora yang sedang duduk di depannya. Itu tubuh Sora yang sedang dipegangnya. Dan itu juga suara Sora yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun mengingat tak ada yang berjalan normal di dunia ini, Kris mengenyampingkan kenyataan itu dan memilih untuk memercayai perkataan Sora, atau Yixing yang ada di tubuh Sora. Entahlah.

"Kalau kau Yixing, dimana Sora?" Tanya Kris kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Sora membuka matanya dan nafasnya terlalu susah untuk diatur. Penglihatannya juga masih kacau. Dan terlalu banyak suara berdengung di telinganya. Tak kuat menerima itu semua Sora pun memukul-mukul kepala yang bukan miliknya itu keras-keras sambil terus berteriak. Meneriakkan suara yang jelas betul bukan miliknya pula.

"Yixing, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kata seseorang entah siapa yang kini berusaha mengontrol gerakan Sora. "Yixing!" Bentak orang tersebut sambil mengangkat kerah baju Sora agar dia tidak menggeliat-geliat lagi di lantai. Dan dengan itu, dunia yang dilihat Sora seakan-akan berputar hebat dan kemudian dia melihat wajah Jongdae.

"Jongdae?" Kata Sora memastikan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya jongdae lagi, kini lebih tenang karena begitu jugalah Sora. Sambil melihat sekeliling dengan tubuh gemetar, Sora mengangguk. "Apa kau... Sora?" Tanya Jongdae kemudian, diikuti dengan anggukan Sora yang kini sudah berada di tubuh Yixing. Beberapa saat yang lalu Yixing memang menghubungi Sora dengan kekuatannya yang tak akan pernah bisa dimengerti Sora, anggap saja itu semacam telepati. Dan dengan itu, Yixing menyuruh Sora untuk melepas kalung pemberiannya dulu yang diyakini Sora sebagai penghalang mereka bertukar badan. Keterbatasan kemampuan Yixing membuat Sora tidak mendapatkan penjelasan lebih tentang mengapa dia harus melepas kalung tersebut, namun memiliki kepercayaan penuh pada Yixing, Sora pun menuruti perkataan Yixing untuk melepas kalung itu dan disinilah Sora kebingungan di dalam tubuh Yixing bersama Jongdae di sampingnya yang juga tidak begitu mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sora telah bertukar badan dengan Yixing, lagi.

"Di-dimana yang lainnya?" Tanya Sora kemudian setelah dia bisa mengatur nafasnya sendiri.

Jongdae menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. "Yixing sedang berusaha mengumpulkan yang lain sebisanya." Jawab Jongdae. Dengan keras dia mengingat-ingat penjelasan Yixing sebelumnya. "Dia sedang benar-benar berusaha menyelamatkan kita semua sekarang." Lanjut Jongdae. Sora mengangguk.

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Sora saat dia menyadari dia sudah tidak berada di dalam sebuah ruangan lagi melainkan di sebuah hamparan rumput yang luas dengan langit kelam sebagai atapnya.

"Kita berada dihalaman belakang sekolah itu." Jawab Jongdae sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang terletak di belakang punggung Sora. "Menurut Yixing, disinilah tempat yang paling aman untuk kita saat ini." Lanjut Jongdae. Sora memutarkan tubuhnya untuk melihat bangunan besar tua yang ditunjuk Jongdae. Dia tidak menyangka dia bisa bertahan dalam bangunan mengerikan itu lebih dari satu hari.

Gemetar Sora mulai berkurang dan kini dia mulai merasakan perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Benar saja, tubuh Yixing penuh luka akibat pecahan kaca-kaca itu. Dan begitu pula tubuh Jongdae. Dan begitu pula tubuh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Aku lega tak ada hal buruk terjadi padamu saat kita terpisah." Kata Jongdae tiba-tiba, membuyarkan Sora dari rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Aku juga lega kau tidak kenapa-kenapa." Kata Sora. "Karena dunia akan sangat rugi kalau kehilangan manusia berbakat sepertimu." Lanjutnya. Dan sebenarnya Sora ingin mengacak-acak rambut Jongdae seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan, namun hal itu pasti terlihat sangat aneh kalau dilakukannya dengan tubuh Yixing.

"Kau tahu apa? Itu tidak jadi masalah lagi sekarang." Kata Jongdae. "Mimpiku. Itu tidak jadi masalah lagi sekarang." Lanjutnya kemudian, memperjelas maksudnya. Sepertinya dia sudah putus asa sekarang. Tidak, dia sudah putus asa sejak dulu. Sejak dia masih berada di dunianya sendiri. Sejak dia bertemu Sora di tahun keduanya di SMP.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongdae hanyalah seorang anak yang tak begitu disukai anak kelasnya dulu. Dia tidak akan berbicara pada siapa-siapa karena semua orang menganggapnya sombong dan itu membuatnya merasa tidak terlihat. Sampai suatu hari, di hari akhir masuk sekolah, dia bertemu dengan Sora secara tidak sengaja.

Hari itu Sora tertidur di atap sekolah saat dia sedang menikmati teriknya matahari musim panas. Dia tidur di bangku taman dekat pohon mungil indah yang digunakan sebagai hiasan taman kecil-kecilan atap sekolah itu. Dia memang sering berada disana, namun tidak pernah berlama-lama apa lagi sampai tertidur segala. Namun karena liburan musim panas dimulai besok dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sora bisa menikmati musim panas di atap itu, jadilah hari itu sebuah pengecualian. Pengecualian yang indah.

Karena dengan Sora tertidur disana hari itu, dia bisa terbangun dengan lantunan nada-nada indah yang dinyanyikan oleh seseorang bersuara kesurgaan. Saat itu sudah sore dan langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Sinar merah bercampur kuning yang menghias indah langit musim panas hari itu menemani cahaya Jongdae yang bersinar dengan terangnya bersamaan dengan nyanyian lagu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Penuh dengan kekaguman, Sora bertepuk tangan dan Jongdae langsung berhenti bernyanyi secara otomatis. Jongdae membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sora. Sora yang belum dikenalnya dulu. Sora yang belum mengenalnya dulu.

"Suaramu indah." Puji Sora saat mereka sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri. Jongdae hanya terdiam. Bukannya karena dia tidak mau merespons Sora, melainkan karena dia tidak tahu harus merespons seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memujinya. Pertama kalinya ada yang berbicara sambil benar-benar melihatnya, melihat matanya. Pertama kalinya dia tidak merasa tak terlihat. "Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi." Dan dengan Sora mengatakan hal itu, Jongdae harus benar-benar berpikir keras untuk mencerna maksud Sora. Terlalu keras dia memikirkan apa maksud gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu sampai-sampai dia mendapatkan pengertian yang salah. Bukan salahnya, dia memang tidak pernah melakukan pembicaraan sejenis ini.

Pengertian yang membuatnya menyelundup ke tempat penyimpanan data siswa hanya untuk mencari alamat Sora. Dan setelah dia mendapatkannya, dia akan pergi ke rumah itu setiap malamnya. Menyanyi di depan rumah Sora karena menurutnya, itulah yang dimaksud dengan "ingin mendengar suaranya lagi". Tentu saja dia pernah diusir paksa Chanyeol karena dikira mengganggu adiknya, namun Jongdae akan tetap saja kembali untuk menyanyi. Karena menurutnya, Sora pasti masih ingin mendengar suaranya lagi. Semua itu berakhir bersamaan dengan berakhirnya liburan musim panas. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berakhir melainkan berpindah tempat dan waktu. Dari di depan rumah Sora di malam hari menjadi di atap sekolah di sore hari.


End file.
